El, mi perdicion
by Paladium
Summary: Una tarde de verano, en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, conocí al gran Lord Voldemort. A mi pareja. Porque en las decisiones del amor no se puede interferir.¿Quien diría que aquel inocente Tom seria en realidad un genocida en potencia?
1. Chapter 1

El, mi perdición.

Lo miro y lo remiro... Aquel extraño y atractivo hombre ha venido a Hogwarts a solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo.

Esta apoyado contra la puerta principal, justo frente al árbol bajo el cual yo estoy sentado. Su cabello castaño cae desde su cráneo gracilmente, en un movimiento realmente natural.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo en verano, tienen destellos rojizos un tanto extraños, pero no por ello les resta belleza. Esta escrutando a todo aquel que pasa a menos de cinco metros alrededor suyo; o mas bien les penetra con la mirada.

Su piel parece marfil, mas cuando te acercas lo suficiente, tiene un aspecto realmente aterrador, como si se tratara de cera. El en si mismo tiene una apariencia aterradoramente bella, y podría competir con creces con la de Malfoy, James o Sirius.

A mi lado, los grandiosos Merodeadores parecen molestos con la presencia de aquel extraño visitante... Hablan mal de el, mirando sin tapujos. Y se que El siente sus miradas perforandole, se que puede sentirlas...

- Miralo, Lunático, es un creído. Se cree el rey de Hogwarts... Pero lo que no sabe es que nosotros somos los reyes, ¿verdad, Rem?

Apenas y les presto atención; aquel libro de Transformaciones que fingía leer se ha quedado en mi regazo, ni siquiera intento hacer un poco de teatro, se que no serviría para nada.

Mirarle me produce una sensación absorbente, una especie de adicción... Según he leído en los libros de Criaturas Magicas, esa es la reacción del lobo interno cuando encuentra a su pareja perfecta. Disimulo una mueca de angustia; ni siquiera se su nombre, pero el en si es tan sumamente bello...

Un pequeño empellón me despierta de mi ensoñacion de cabellos castaños; y Sirius, a mi lado, me pregunta preocupado:

- ¿Estas bien, Remus?- antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, el moreno gira su cuello y fulmina al extraño, mientras dice.- Seguro que te estaba controlando ese tío.

- Fijo que es una asquerosa serpiente.- continua James. Ninguno me ha dejado hablar, pero ya están aquí otra vez las criticas. Me enervan esas palabras, y ese sentimiento de protección hacia el extraño me confunde: no se su nombre, nunca he hablado con el... Y sin embargo, tengo ganas de cerrarles la boca a mis amigos, aunque sea a golpes.

- Tiene la misma actitud... Yo soy el rey del mundo.- termino Sirius, poniendo voz de pito, caricaturizandole. Ellos ríen descaradamente del extraño, pero yo no cambio mi serio semblante. Veo como mira en nuestra dirección con los ojos entrecerrados; sabe que se están riendo de el, es bastante obvio. No obstante, no mueve un dedo contra James y Sirius, y su escalofriante mirada se dirige a mi.

Siento unas incipientes ganas de aullarle a la Luna; me ha mirado. Ahogo una sonrisa boba; creo que me he enamorado de sus hermosos ojos azules. O quizás sea mi lobo interno, señalando a mi pareja.

La excitación se arremolina en mi estomago cual mariposa emprendiendo el vuelo, mientras la sangre cae en picado hasta mi entrepierna. Es la primera vez que tengo estas reacciones con alguien, es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien a simple vista.

- Venga, vamonos, chicos, este tío me pone enfermo.- dice Sirius, con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

No me hace falta nada mas para saber que mi lobo interno ya ha elegido una pareja. Con una tonta excusa, consigo quedarme un rato mas bajo el árbol, solo, mirando esas bellas facciones.

Espero y espero, hasta que los chicos desaparecen por la puerta principal, riendo y bromeando, como de costumbre. Y entonces, me lanzo al ataque.

Me levanto, desperezandome; llevo allí sentado al menos una hora. Con tranquilidad, llego a su lado; no ha dejado de mirarle en todo este tiempo, y a pesar de ponerme nervioso, me gusta que me mire.

- Hola.- digo afablemente. Lo mejor es causar una buena primera impresión; si no luego es mas difícil acercarse a tu amado.- Me llamo Remus. ¿Y tu?

- Tom, Tom Riddle.- dice con voz varonil, arrastrando las palabras, tibiamente slytherin. Sonrio, me gusta su voz, baja, oscura, varonil... La encuentro deliciosamente excitante. Un pequeño impulso mas para mi entrepierna, pero no me molesta. El libro de Transformaciones me cubre; buen uso para los libros didácticos.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Tom? ¿Te importa que te llame Tom?- pregunto inocentemente. Segundo paso casi completado: llamarle por su nombre.

- Vengo a solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- me mira durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír altaneramente, como si le hubiera dado un halago.- No, no me importa que me llames Tom.

- Vaya... Pues yo creo que serias un buen profesor, Tom.- Segundo paso completado, y errando en el tercero: los coqueteos. Esta manera de conquistar es típicamente de James y Sirius, pero ellos me obligaron casi a aprenderla. Ahora mismo, les estoy muy agradecido; de no ser por ellos, estaría tartamudeando cosas ininteligibles.

- Gracias, Remus.- la sonrisa se amplia; no cabe duda alguna, es slytherin. De alma y corazón, según veo. Pero es inmensamente atractivo, y es el elegido por mi lobo.- Tu eres muy bello.- Su mano se desliza hasta mi mejilla, y con el dorso la acaricia, mientras se acerca mas a mi.

Estamos a escasos centímetros de tocarnos; esto es condenadamente excitante, una dulce tortura. Y finalmente ocurre; sus labios carnosos se posan sobre los míos, y su lengua se encuentra con la mía.

No cabe duda alguna; El es mi pareja. Aquella acción es lo ultimo que necesita mi estoque para erguirse completamente, y empezar a sentirse aprisionado bajo la tela.

El beso termina mas pronto de lo esperado, y separandose de mi, me sonríe con los labios brillantes por la saliva, antes de decirme:

- Nos volveremos a ver, Remus Lupin.

Con aquellas palabras, veo como se aleja, introduciendose en el castillo de vieja piedra gris, dejando tras de si a un muchacho enamorado. Si, le amo. Tres frases y un beso han sido suficientes para caer en sus redes.

No obstante, ¿Quien diría que aquel inocente Tom es en realidad un genocida en potencia...?


	2. Chapter 2

**El, mi perdición II:  
**  
Aparezco por la chimenea, directamente en el despacho del Director. Con diecinueve años, ya formo parte de la afamada Orden del Fénix. Miro a mi alrededor; los demás ya han llegado, y faltan los hermanos Prewett, que no se presentan hoy.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, me siento en mi silla, una entre tantas otras, todas formando una semicírculo, para mirar a Albus.

Y, mientras esperamos durante unos minutos, hablando los unos con los otros, a mi mente vuelven a mi cabeza el recuerdo de Tom Riddle.

Tan bello en su frialdad, tan tétrico a pesar de todo... Ese día me había correspondido, pero nunca mas volvimos a vernos. Y eso me mata cada día; el es slytherin, seguramente estará de parte de Voldemort. ¿Y si es uno de esos anónimos mortifagos que caen en cada batalla?

No soportaría perderlo: es mi pareja, no puedo estar con nadie mas que con el. En su momento me correspondió... Pero ¿Y si se entero de mi pequeño problema peludo? ¿Y si ya no me quiere?

Aquellos interrogantes me carcomen día a día, devorandome por dentro. Pero no debo pensar en ello: la distracción es hoy en día motivo de muerte. Cualquier fallo significaría darles ventaja a esos asesinos implacables y fríos.

La reunión ha empezado; y yo, perdido en mis cavilaciones, no me he enterado. Hablan por turnos, ordenadamente... Cada uno dice lo que ha averiguado, haciéndome sentir mas angustiado e inútil; yo no tengo nada.

- Según mi espía, Tom piensa atacar el Londres muggle mañana por la noche. Estad preparados.- dice Albus.

¿Tom? ¿Podría ser Tom Riddle? Rezo internamente para que no sea el, pero, masoquista de mi, me quedo rezagado al finalizar la reunión. Necesito saberlo, el ansia me carcome por dentro, y no puedo vivir con ello. No sabiendo que mi Tom podría ser un asesino.

- Albus...- le llamo. Se ha sentado en su gran butaca de Director, y esta ordenando los papeles. En seguida levanta la vista azul, y me sonríe paternalmente, haciendo un gesto para que me siente delante suyo.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón, Remus?- niego con la cabeza, aunque fuera chocolate, en ese momento dudo que pueda tragarlo siquiera; el dolor en mi garganta es muy intenso.- Dime, ¿Que querías?

- En la reunión ha mencionado a un tal Tom... Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero me gustaría saber quien es, señor.- su sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios; siempre esta de buen humor... Ojalá pudiera yo ser tan optimista.

- Tu lo conocerás por el nombre de Lord Voldemort, pero antes se llamaba Tom Riddle.- se me parte el alma en dos. Una agudo dolor se instala en mi pecho, pero sin embargo, le sonrió sin mucho afán.

Mi pareja es Lord Voldemort, un asesino genocida y demente. El nudo en mi garganta se hace mas intenso; nunca estaremos juntos, nunca llegaremos a hablar sin maldiciones de por medio.  
En estos momentos, me gustaría volver a ser ese chiquillo de dieciséis años que era, y desaparecer de los jardines antes de que el llegara. Para no enamorarme de el, para no ser un iluso niño... Pensando que seria correspondido.

Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. De la forma en que no puedo hacer nada para acercarme a Tom, o intentar ser su pareja. Con un cabeceo me despido del anciano, mientras desaparezco por la chimenea.

Tom me ha utilizado, me ha engañado... Me siento sucio, inútil. ¿Que puede hacer un licántropo pobre enamorado de su enemigo? Y, sin saber cuando, las lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas: lagrimas de dolor, de rabia, de despecho... De tristeza, ante el deseo nunca alcanzado.

James y Lily han tenido que ocultarse: Tom quiere matar a Harry. Podría traicionarles, podría convertirme en mortifago para acercarme a mi amado... Pero no; no soy un asesino. Mis amigos no merecen mi traición, no después de que ellos me apoyaran en todos los momentos de mi vida, no después de todo lo que han hecho por mi.

Suspiro, sentandome en el raído sofá. Infelicidad eterna, felicidad efímera. Nunca llegare a alcanzarla. Pero, al menos, me asegurare de que mis amigos la consigan.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**El, mi perdición III:**

Miro la casa de los Potter desde la distancia. No me atrevo a acercarme, pero se lo que me espera dentro. Muerte, desolación... Mi alma herida llora, pero mi rostro esta pétreo, pálido, sin creer todavía lo que ha pasado.

Sirius... Ese nombre se repite en mi mente, mostrandome al traidor. Cierro las mandíbulas con fuerza, y de la misma forma en que llevara una pesada cruz en el hombro, comienzo a acercarme al sitio del siniestro.

Hagrid esta allí; el semi-gigante bonachón esta llorando por la muerte de los Potter. Todo el vecindario mira desde sus casas con tristeza; los Potter eran queridos, pero la gente tiene miedo.

Dicen que el Señor Tenebroso ya no esta, que el chico lo ha matado. Pero se que no es así, Tom sigue vivo, mi alma me lo dice. Esta herido, débil, como mi espíritu, pero vivo.

Me adentro en la parcela, y paro al lado de Hagrid, pasando una mano por su ancha espalda, intentando consolarle. No busco alivio para mi alma, no quiero encontrarlo, porque mi alma herida sangra, si, pero me recuerda que Tom esta vivo.

Albus y McGonogall llegan poco después, y se sitúan a nuestro lado, apenados. El Director no lo parece; sus ojos están fríos, calculadores, pero los de la animaga están llorosos, mientras agarra con fuerza su pañuelo de tela blanca.

Los Potter eran queridos por todos... Decir aquel verbo en pasado es algo que me destroza el alma, mientras empezamos a revolver entre los escombros.

Un grito ahogado escapa de mis labios: cubierto de polvo y tumbado en el suelo, sin gafas, James Potter descansa. Para siempre. Mis rodillas flaquean, y yo caigo al suelo, a su lado.

James, James, James... Todos los buenos momentos aparecen por mi mente; la boda, las travesuras, el primer beso con Lily, el nacimiento de Harry...

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando no llorar. Aquello no era la felicidad que les deseaba a los Potter... Me siento tan mal. Debería ser yo el que estuviera muerto; soy un licántropo, estoy solo... No soy nadie.

El llanto de Hagrid vuelve cuando descubrimos a Lily. Muerta. Aquella bella mujer, tan afable y sociable, tan inteligente... Y esta muerta. Pequeño detalle, que no escapa a mi mente. Ella esta muerta.

Alzo la mirada, y veo la cuna de Harry. El se encuentra allí, dormido... O muerto. Con un pesado nudo en la garganta, le toco. E, increíblemente, siento su piel cálida, mientras el pequeño niño me toma la mano como si se tratara de un peluche.

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, a pesar de que mi rostro llora. Mis amigos están muertos, Peter en paradero desconocido, y Sirius nos ha traicionado. Mi alma llora por Tom, mis ojos por mis amigos.

Albus ha decidido llevar a Harry con su tía. Por supuesto, yo me niego, ella le odia, como odia la magia. Pero no me escucha.

- Señor, ella les odia. Hará su vida imposible.- intento hacerle entrar en razón, pero el hombre continua en sus trece.

- Ella es la única que puede protegerle, cuando Tom vuelva.- me quedo sorprendido; Petunia es muggle, y aunque pudiera protegerle, dejaría morir a Harry por su animadversión con la magia.- La protección de sangre.- añade Albus, mirandome.

Parece explicarme algo que mi mente no comprende. Suspiro, y me manda a dormir a mi casa. Le hago caso; allí no soy de utilidad, no puedo hacer nada. El Director vuelve al Colegio, manda a Minerva a vigilar la casa de los Dursley, y a Hagrid llevar a Harry a ese sitio, en la moto de Sirius.

Hundo mis hombros; la guerra ha terminado, pero las perdidas son muchas. Vuelvo a casa; espero que Sirius Black me guarde el suficiente rencor como para venir y matarme. Y liberarme de este dolor.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**El, mi perdición IV:**

La batalla final se ha desatado. Ya se que Tom esta muy lejos, todos estos años han sudo suficientes para saberlo. Harry tiene que cumplir la misión que Dumbledore le encargo, mientras tanto, los demás somos carnada, y Hogwarts debe resistir lo mas que pueda sin ser conquistado.

Miro detrás mío; los alumnos de diversas clases me miran, con la incertidumbre marcada en los ojos. Son tan valientes; apenas unos críos, que se sacrificaran para que Harry Potter gane. Y también yo me sacrificare; no me queda nada, solo un dolor intenso en el alma que me desgarra por dentro.

Ver a esos niños bajo mi mando, mientras espero el momento exacto en que lanzar el expecto patronus que nos librar de los dementores, al menos por un tiempo. A mi derecha esta Tonks, mi esposa, y le sonrió débilmente.

Se que no saldré de esta batalla, se que moriré aquí, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde le vi por primera vez. Me siento un traidor mezquino; mi corazón pertenece a Tom, pero sin embargo le he entregado mi cuerpo a una bruja que me ama.

Alzo mi varita con cuidado, y espero. Aun faltan varios metros para lanzar el hechizo. No hace falta que mire detrás mío, los estudiantes ya han levantado sus varitas, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por su causa. Inspiro profundamente, y lanzo el hechizo.

Me duele, no puedo evitarlo; mi mejor recuerdo es aquel en que me enamore de Tom. Yo solo quiero tirarme a sus brazos, sin importar nada mas, ni la profecía, ni las muertes. Pero no lo haré, la luz confía en mi. No les defraudare.

Los dementores se retiran a las profundidades del bosque prohibido, y esbozo una sonrisa. Ahí vienen los mortifagos. Lanzo mi primer hechizo que da de lleno en el pecho de un enmascarado, y veo como cae al suelo, desmayado. Un rayo rojo se dirige a mi, pero lo esquivo. Buenos reflejos, vivir dos guerras te proporcionan esas habilidades.

Y entonces, miro la cara de Dolohov. Se que moriré bajo su varita, pero no me importa. Se que Harry enviara a Tom al infierno, y allí nos encontraremos. Porque yo le amo y el lo sabe.

Un combate infernal se desata en cuestión de segundos. Mis estudiantes se desperdigan por el terreno, y atacan en grupos a los mortifagos; son inteligentes, no cabe duda.

Los rayos vienen y van entre Dolohov y yo. Pero se que voy a perder, me encuentro débil, y no podré resistir mucho mas. sin embargo saco fuerzas de mi flaqueza, debo resistir hasta que Harry consiga cumplir su misión.

Pero no puedo, y, por fin, mi salvación llega en forma de rato verde. Mi cuerpo se ondula en el aire y caigo al suelo con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Te esperare, Tom. Porque nuestro destino es estar juntos. Casi puedo ver a Sirius y James, siendo regañados por una siempre responsable Lily. Ya no hay mas miedo, y con paz, me entrego a la oscuridad. Mi destino ha sido sellado.**  
**


End file.
